So She Dances
by FrenchCanadianBacon
Summary: Gilbert is invited to a party at Francis's house. This is a songfic. So She Dances: Josh Groban Warning: HUMAN NAMES USED AND SLIGHT YAOI


**_A waltz when she walks in the room_**

**_She pulls back the hair from her face_**

**_She turns to the window to sway in the moonlight_**

**_Even her shadow has grace_**

Gilbert stood near the buffet table. "Vhy did Francis have to throw zhis stupid party anyway? Oh vhell, at least the food und booze ist free." He muttered as he picked up his third glass of champagne. A figure appeared on the grand staircase. Gilbert looked up. "Oh, it's zhat arschloch, Elizabeta." He said. She was wearing a deep blue dress with black trim and a floral pattern on the side. Her hair was held together with only a silver flower pin. She looked absolutely stunning. Gilbert dropped his champagne glass and it shattered on the floor. "Mein Gott…." Gilbert whispered as he kicked the broken glass under the table.

**_A waltz for the girl out of reach_**

**_She lifts her hands up to the sky_**

**_She moves with the music_**

**_The song is her lover_**

**_The melody's making her cry_**

A waltz began to play. She looked over to the small group of instruments and saw Roderich playing his beloved piano. She reached down to touch her wedding ring, but it wasn't there. "This waltz was played at our wedding…" Tears begin to fill her eyes as she thought of him and the recent divorce. "No, I will forget about him and try to have fun tonight." She said to herself. Then, Gilbert's brother, Ludwig, asked her to dance. She took one more look at Roderick before smiling and nodding.

**_So she dances_**

**_In and out of the crowd like a glance_**

**_This romance is_**

**_From afar calling me silently_**

Gilbert watched as the two weaved in and out of the crowds of people. He was mesmerized by the beauty of her dancing. He sighed heavily and took a sip out of his newly poured drink. "Verdammt, the awesome me shouldn't care…Nein, I don't like her…" he said. "Zhen vhy do I vhish I vhas dancing vhith her?"

**_A waltz for the chance I should take_**

**_But how will I know where to start?_**

**_She's spinning between constellations and dreams_**

**_Her rhythm is my beating heart_**

Eventually Ludwig had to leave the dance floor, something about Feliciano getting stuck in something stupid. "I should probably ask her to dance now zhat Ludwig ist gone." He said. But before he could act, Ivan was already asking her. Another waltz began to play. Ivan is the physical embodiment of a very large nation, so Gilbert expected him to fall flat on his face but Ivan was graceful. He twirled Elizabeta over to a large window, the stars silhouetted her figure. Ivan sang along to the waltz. "Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember. And a song someone sings, once upon a December." Ivan sang. Then his sister, Natalya, ran towards Ivan holding a knife. "I found you, big brother, now dance with me!" Natalya growled. Ivan ran and Natalya chased him across the ballroom. "GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY!" Ivan yelled. Gilbert laughed, "Kesesesese, vhat a loser."

**_ So she dances_**

**_In and out of the crowd like a glance_**

**_This romance is_**

**_From afar calling me silently_**

**_I can't keep on watching forever_**

**_I'd give up this view just to tell her_**

It didn't take Elizabeta long to find another partner. One by one all of the other nations asked her to dance. Eduard, Francis, Arthur, Lukas, Jack, and Sadiq, had all danced with her. Gilbert felt like he was never going to get his chance. He tried to distract himself but something inside him kept nagging him.

**_When I close my eyes I can see_**

**_The spotlights are bright on you and me_**

**_We've got the floor_**

**_And you're in my arms_**

**_How could I ask for more?_**

He closed his eyes and he saw him and Elizabeta dancing, then it changed. Everyone was gone they were the only ones on the floor. The pale moon bathed them in light as he leaned in to kiss her. He leaned too far and fell on his face, bringing him back to reality. "That's it, I'm telling her." He said picking a rose out of a bouquet of flowers on the buffet table.

**_So she dances_**

**_In and out of the crowd like a glance_**

**_This romance is_**

**_From afar calling me silently_**

He scanned the ballroom but there was no sign of her. Panicking, he ran though the ballroom. Past the twirling couples, knocking over Feliks and Toris. "Like, watch it Gilbert. You like totally screwed me up." said Feliks angrily. Gilbert didn't care. He had to find Elizabeta. He continued to run through the crowed room. CRASH! "Aiyahh, dammit Gilbert, aru!" Yao yelled as the tray hors d'oeuvres he was carrying slid across the floor.

**_I can't keep on watching forever_**

**_And I'm givin' up this view just to tell her_**

Gilbert saw Elizabeta walk into the parlor. Now's his chance to tell her he loves her. "Elizabeta I…" he suddenly stopped for there was Elizabeta kissing her ex-husband Roderick. Heartbroken, he ran to the balcony. He squeezed the stem of the rose and the thorns cut into his hand. Blood began to flow from the fresh wound. Gilbert took one last look at the rose and threw it into the cold night. Gilbert slumped down to his knees and began to cry. A few moments later he heard a quiet voice. "Uhm, Gilbert?" said the voice.

Gilbert looked up and saw Matthew. "Vhat do you vhant? Go away." Gilbert grumbled. "I'm sorry to bother you but…this fell on my head and I was wondering if it belonged to you." said Matthew holding the rose. "Get zhat damn thing away from me." Gilbert growled. "Oh I-I'm sorry." mumbled Matthew. He looked down hand saw Gilbert's bloody hand. "Your hand, it's bleeding! Here let me get that, eh." He said, pulling a piece of cloth from his jacket pocket. "I SAID-" Gilbert began but his hand had already been wrapped. "Danke, Matthew." He said quietly. Matthew extended his arm and helped Gilbert up. "Don't worry about it. It's what friends do for each other. I'm sure you'd do the same for me, eh?" Matthew said. "Ja, I vhould've done zhe same, friend." They looked at each other and smiled. Then, without warning Matthew leaned in and kissed Gilbert. As first Gilbert was shocked but then melted into the kiss. As the party reached its climax, Alfred lit the fireworks. Gilbert and Matthew stood there on the balcony holding hands and watched.


End file.
